


De Facto

by DevinCarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fetish, Kink Medico, M/M, sex toy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pensa di avere una normale vita sessuale con Sherlock fino a quando si accorge che non è così. Se Sherlock può inventare il suo lavoro, allora può anche inventare i suoi fetish.</p><p>Traduzione di De Facto di pennydreadful. Tutti i link all'interno della storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Facto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Facto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233651) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



Prima di tutto, il fatto che Sherlock fosse una creatura sessuale era già qualcosa su cui scervellarsi -John presumeva che il sesso fosse qualcosa di cui non sapeva niente, come la terra che gira intorno al sole. Sherlock aveva subito provato che non era così, che conosceva e gli piaceva il sesso come una persona normale, in buona salute, di trenta-e-qualcosa anni, grazie mille. Secondo, John pensava che se Sherlock avesse ingranato col sesso sarebbe stato imbarazzante, frustrante e/o mentalmente sfregiante per il suo partner. Infatti, il sesso con Sherlock era l'esatto opposto di tutte queste cose. Era anzi molto... normale.  
Ovviamente, tutto ciò finì per essere solo uno stratagemma. Una facciata sorridente e maliziosa intesa per catturare John e metterlo a suo agio, così che l'eventuale trauma sarebbe stato due volte peggio.  
Essendo stato sia all'università che nell'esercito, John sapeva che c'era una tacita inevitabilità nel vivere in alloggi stretti con altri esseri umani: prima o poi, il momento imbarazzante sarebbe arrivato quando avresti sorpreso qualcuno a masturbarsi. Questo includeva persone con cui stavi avendo in qualche modo sesso regolarmente, o almeno un paio di volte alla settimana, ma mai quando QI era in onda*.  
All'università era un'occasione per battute e infinite prese in giro. Nell'esercito, ti giravi, andavi via e non ne parlavi mai più. John pensò che dopo aver vissuto (e scopato) con Sherlock per una così considerevole quantità di tempo, avrebbe evitato del tutto la situazione, come se a Sherlock piaceva il sesso ma non si era mai masturbato.  
Poi arrivò il giorno in cui John uscì dal reparto chirurgia un po' prima. Avevano troppo personale e pochi pazienti e lui era felice di poter tornare a casa appena finita la pausa pranzo. Onestamente non pensava che Sherlock fosse a casa, perché quella mattina aveva detto che sarebbe andato a Scotland Yard e che avrebbe dato un'occhiata ad alcuni casi irrisolti di Lestrade.  
Scoprì il contrario quando entrò dentro l'appartamento e trovò Sherlock spalmato sul divano, pantaloni e mutande intorno alle ginocchia, un libro in equilibrio sulle cosce e una mano a lavorare sul suo grembo.  
Stettero un momento a fissarsi, in silenzio, colpiti. L'assurdità del momento era sottolineata dal fatto che Sherlock non aveva una rivista pornografica, ma uno dei manuali medici di John.  
Sherlock fu il primo a parlare.  
"Non dovresti essere qui!" Disse con estrema accusa.  
"Scusa. Io... uh..." John si girò, la faccia che gli bruciava, e andò al piano di sopra.  
Qualche minuto dopo, quando l'imbarazzo diminuì un po', qualcosa lo colpì.  
Sherlock stava guardando uno dei suoi libri di medicina. Quando c'era un sacco di buon porno su internet.  
Masturbarsi sui diagrammi medici non era una cosa che si faceva a 14 anni, quando non puoi mettere mano su qualcosa di più osceno?  
John scese al piano di sotto dopo un po', andando a tentoni, imbarazzato. Per fortuna Sherlock era composto, seduto al tavolo della cucina lavorando con un vetrino. John passeggiò in cucina, si schiarì la voce ed iniziò a fare del té.  
"John," disse Sherlock, e a John venne quasi un infarto.  
Si guardò intorno, provando a fingere di essere gradevolmente interessato. "Uhm?"  
Sherlock tolse lo sguardo dal suo piatto. "Non ho intenzione di passare il resto della giornata fingendo che non mi hai beccato a masturbarmi. E' assurdo."  
John tornò indietro intorno al lavandino. "Sì, be'." Fece una risata nervosa. "E' -imbarazzante. Ti chiedo scusa. Mi hanno dato il pomeriggio libero in chirurgia. Ovviamente."  
"Avrei dovuto sentirti per le scale. Forse ero sovrappensiero."  
John si fece piccolo piccolo e riempì il bollitore. Prese due tazze dalla credenza. Quando il té fu pronto passò a Sherlock la sua tazza, e lui alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Che c'è, John?" chiese.  
"Cosa?"  
"Sembri confuso. Hai qualcosa in mente. Dillo."  
John si sentì ancora di più a disagio. Esitò. Ma non poteva non chiedere, era troppo intrigante.  
"Stavi... guardando uno dei miei manuali di medicina?"  
Sherlock non era mai arrossito così. "Sì. Perché?"  
John si sedette con cautela intorno al tavolo. "Sembra un po' strano."  
"Perché strano?" Sherlock si concentrò di nuovo sul vetrino.  
"Er... cosa guardavi esattamente lì dentro?"  
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. "Non stavo guardando niente. Stavo leggendo."  
"Leggendo che cosa?"  
Sherlock si mise dritto, poi si alzò dal tavolo e andò nel salotto. John prese un sorso del suo té. Sherlock tornò un minuto dopo con il libro e lo mise sul tavolo di fronte a John, aperto.  
"Questo," disse Sherlock con indifferenza.  
John si avvicinò e lesse l'intestazione sulla pagina. "Procedura dettagliata di un esaminazione rettale digitale per cancro colon-rettale."  
Sherlock emise un suono nella sua gola di piacere e si concentrò di nuovo sul suo vetro.  
John dovette sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte per essere sicuro che non fosse dentro un sogno malato.  
"Questo ti eccita?" chiese John.  
Sherlock guardò in alto verso di lui. Sembrava genuinamente confuso dalla domanda di John. "Sì. C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questo?"  
John non sapeva neanche come iniziare a rispondere a quella domanda. Invece chiese, "Che cosa ti fa eccitare? Ti eccita la descrizione delle anomalie nella parete del colon?"  
Sherlock si grattò il viso. "No, John. La descrizione dell'esaminazione."  
John lesse per sommi capi la pagina, cercando di vedere cosa ci fosse di così coinvolgente in quel testo opulento. 'Dito guantato e lubrificato' forse, o 'aprire le natiche,' ma continuava a non concepirlo come nient' altro che una procedura medica.  
"Aspetta," John disse, qualcosa gli stava venendo in mente, la sensazione non diversa da quella di insetti che ti salgono su per lo scalpo. "Hai un fetish per la medicina?" Buon Dio, forse John era sempre stato un cazzo disponibile con una laurea in medicina.  
"No," disse Sherlock. "Mi piace semplicemente la -procedura. Informazione tecnica. Specialmente se è pertinente a qualcosa che può essere concepita come sessuale."  
John continuava a rimuginarci sopra, fallendo. "Sherlock, penso che tu abbia appena inventato un fetish. Sono impressionato. Senza parole, ad essere sincero."  
"Perché?" chiese Sherlock testandolo, e mise qualche goccia rossastra di qualcosa dentro il piattino.  
"Quindi i miei scaffali pieni di libri e appunti medici sono una miniera d'oro di porno per te."  
Sherlock si irritò. "Non ti permetterò di prendermi in giro. La sessualità non è in bianco e nero, John."  
"Lo so, lo so." John mise le mani avanti. "Sto solo cercando di capire. Non ti sto prendendo in giro."  
Sherlock si accigliò. "Si sono scoperti gli altarini, allora."  
"Volevo solo che me lo dicessi. Perché non lo hai fatto?"  
"Oh non lo so," disse Sherlock sarcastico. "Forse perché pensavo che l'avresti presa a male."  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Veramente era il tuo essere normale che mi spaventava." Nel momento in cui le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca si pentì di averle dette. "Non intendevo in quel senso. Intendevo -semplice. Vaniglia. Il sesso era più -vaniglia, di come me lo aspettavo."  
Il broncio di Sherlock si fece più intenso.  
"Intendo..." borbottò John e poi si alzò. "Oh, fanculo."

***

Quella sera, John cercò di farsi perdonare per le sue parole insensibili portando nella camera di Sherlock un manuale per il sesso sicuro, dove Sherlock era disteso sul letto che leggeva il suo nuovo libro preferito -o almeno, credeva John fino a quel giorno- un tomo di omicidi irrisolti di alto profilo, che stava senza dubbio risolvendo mentre leggeva.  
"Ho trovato questo in mezzo ai miei libri." John glielo porse. Aveva messo un segnalibro su alcune pagine. "E' un po' datato ormai, ma il testo è molto descrittivo. Insegna ai medici come istruire i loro pazienti nelle auto-analisi."  
Sherlock smise di guardare il suo libro e guardò John.  
"Pensavo potesse... piacerti?"  
"Grazie," disse Sherlock con freddezza.  
John si sedette sul letto e mise il libro accanto a Sherlock. Poi si stiracchiò sul suo stomaco, studiandolo. Sherlock mise il libro sul petto e lo guardò di rimando.  
"Possiamo parlarne?" chiese John.  
"C'è molto altro da dire?"  
"Voglio solo capire un pochino." John si rosicchiò il labbro inferiore. "Sono affascinato, credo. Ho sorpreso il mio amante che si provocava piacere con qualcosa che non sapevo gli provocasse piacere. Abbiamo giurato di essere onesti quando abbiamo iniziato questa cosa, ricordi?"  
Sherlock sospirò piano e guardò il soffitto. "Allora, chiedi quello che ti serve."  
"Che cosa ti eccita in particolare? Nel senso, immagini te stesso mentre ti fanno quelle cose?" John sorrise. "Stavi immaginando che fossi io a farti un esame della prostata? Un po' come giocare al dottore?"  
"Te l'ho già detto, non è un fetish medico. Per eccitarmi avresti dovuto farmi un esame della prostata pieno di descrizioni esplicite e tecniche su tutto ciò che stavi facendo."  
John si grattò la tempia. "Però continuo a non capirlo."  
Sherlock sospirò di nuovo, più forte, le sue dita bianche e lunghe abbandonate sul libro premuto sul suo petto. "Sono le descrizioni. Le descrizioni esplicite e tecniche di queste parti e procedure, che sono così intime e nascoste, sono un taboo per molte persone. E' orribilmente e deliziosamente ovvio. A molte persone non piace pensare di farsi fare un esame rettale digitale e questi testi lo stanno descrivendo con dettagli dolorosamente luridi e perfetti."  
John lo fissò per un momento. Ma stava cominciando a capire. La risposta era fottutamente strana, proprio l'opposto dalla norma, molto Sherlock.  
"Intendi," disse John, "Sei intrigato dall'opposto di ciò che intriga molte persone? Mentre per certe persone sarebbe, per dire, eccitante sentire 'Voglio infilare il mio cazzo duro nel tuo culo bello stretto', tu saresti più eccitato se ti dicessi 'Voglio inserire manualmente il mio pene eretto detro il suo passaggio rettale dopo aver dilatato digitalmente il tuo sfintere con una manciata confortevole di lubrificante medico?"  
Le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono, come se John gli avesse appena sputato la frase più sporca e pornografica esistente.  
"Qualcosa del genere," disse, il tono basso.  
Questo, in poche parole, chiuse il becco a John.  
"Questo però è un po' alla base," disse Sherlock e prese il libro che John gli aveva portato. "Come mi aspetto che sia. Questo serve ad insegnare ai pazienti, perciò sarà un po' diluito. Non ci sono abbastanza termini techici. Non sono molto intrigato dalle descrizioni mediocre del GSE."  
"Da quanto tempo ti eccitano queste cose?"  
Sherlock fece spallucce, aprendo il libro. "Da quando ho raggiunto la pubertà." Sfogliò qualche pagina. "Avevo un sacco di libri medici a casa quando mi sviluppai sessualmente. Poi ho scoperto che leggerli mi faceva venire un'erezione, quindi continuai a farlo."  
"In quel caso forse hai condizionato te stesso," ragionò John. "Lo trovi eccitante perché lo hai imposto a te stesso ad una giovane età; allora era quello che ti eccitava."  
"Non è il modo in cui si sviluppano le tendenze sessuali di tutti?" Si fermò su una pagina e strizzò gli occhi.  
"Non sono sicuro di sapere come incorporare questa cosa in camera da letto," John disse. "Sarebbe un po' imbarazzante per me leggere da un testo medico mentre facciamo sesso."  
"Un'altro motivo per cui te l'ho tenuto nascosto. Non è pratico da condividere." Sospirò e abbassò il libro.  
"E non sono solo i testi medici. Sono i testi descrittivi. Una volta ho comprato un vibratore solo per leggere il manuale delle istruzioni."  
John alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Non è stato come speravo," disse Sherlock piattamente. "Neanche abbastanza esplicito."  
"Be', molti vibratori sono intesi per essere usati dalle donne."  
"Questo non mi preoccupa. Come ho già detto, non immagino che l'oggetto venga usato su di me."  
John ci pensò su. Iniziò ad avere un'idea, ma era solo un accenno, ed era troppo distratto quella sera per raggiungerlo. Si mosse più vicino a Sherlock.  
"Ti opporresti ad un po' del nostro piatto sesso alla vaniglia, adesso?"  
Sherlock gnignò. "Be', mi hai provocato con il tuo dirty talk."

***

Il giorno dopo, John consultò internet e iniziò una ricerca estensiva. Interrogò Google un sacco di volte, cambiando le parole di un paio di frasi, che sotto un diverso punto di vista lo faceva sembrare un maniaco sessuale, per essere più precisi un ossesso perverso. Trovò diverse cose che erano vicine a ciò che stava cercando, ma non facevano esattamente centro.  
Poi, dopo tanto tempo, esplorando con frustrazione negli angoli più inzuppati di sesso del World Wide Web, finalmente lo trovò.  
Sorrise a se stesso, controllò il saldo della sua carta di credito e fece l'ordine.  
Quattro notti dopo (optò per la posta prioritaria), dopo cena, dopo la tv di Sherlock, e dopo che entrambi ebbero fatto la doccia, John entrò nella camera di Sherlock dove questi era di nuovo sdraiato sul letto a leggere. John teneva una scatola, grande all'incirca quanto una scatola delle scarpe. Era arrivata con l'incarto marrone, piatto e discreto.  
"Ho un regalo per te," disse John. "Per tutti e due, veramente."  
Sherlock abbassò il libro.  
John aprì il coperchio della scatola e tirò fuori un oggetto -assomigliava ad un dildo bianco, ma era corto e curvo, con due estremità ricurve che si espandevano in entrambe le direzioni dalla base. Inoltre prese anche un manuale delle istruzioni piuttosto spesso.  
"Cos'è?" chiese Sherlock.  
"Un massaggiatore per la prostata, livello medico." John ridacchiò e mise da parte la scatola. "Che è una cazzata, in realtà. I medici professionisti non prescrivono giocattoli sessuali. E' un oggetto sessuale mascherato da congegno omeopatico mascherato da strumento medico così sempra più decente." Agitò il manuale. "Ma possiede un manuale molto descrittivo e semi-scientifico. L'ho già letto online."  
Sherlock posò il libro e si alzò sui gomiti.  
John mise il giocattolo sotto il braccio, la lingua che usciva dall'angolo della sua bocca, e aprì il manuale.  
"Il massaggiatore Pro-State**," alzò gli occhi al gioco di parole, "E' stato inventato come uno strumento per effettuare un auto-massaggio della prostata e del perineo attraverso l'uso dei muscoli sfinteri. Dentro l'ano, lo sfintere anale guida con accuratezza il massaggiatore verso la ghiandola della prostata, mentre le pareti interne lo spingono contro il perineo."  
Aveva la piena attenzione di Sherlock.  
John camminò verso il letto e gli porse il manuale. "Pensavo potesse piacerti del materiale nuovo da leggere."  
Sherlock si sedette e gattonò verso il bordo del letto. Prese il libretto, a tentoni, poi si sedette e lo aprì.  
"Praticamente," disse John, prendendo il giocattolo da sotto il braccio. "Significa che è un massaggiatore della prostata che si usa senza le mani. Lo fai funzionare stringendoci intorno il sedere."  
"Lo so che significa," disse Sherlock, sfogliando il manuale.  
John si schiarì la voce. "Pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto leggermi la favola della buona notte." Sherlock guardò in su verso di lui. "Ho detto che è un regalo per tutti e due."  
Sherlock strinse gli occhi.  
"Non voglio che questa cosa venga sprecata." John se la rigirò tra le mani, osservandola. "Potrei aver preso il libro per te, ma io ho il giocattolo -scusami, il dispositivo medico- per me."  
Sherlock separò le labbra, gli occhi che si ingrandivano. "Vuoi che io-"  
"Sì. Insegnami come usarlo."  
Sherlock lo fissò per un momento, poi deglutì. "Va bene. Ma solo -solo se non mi stai prendendo in giro."  
John sorrise. "Fidati Sherlock, non pagherei 45 sterline per prendere in giro qualcuno."  
John si preparò. Aveva un tubetto di lubrificante che aveva portato a casa dall'ospedale e preso una tovaglia dal bagno così che non sarebbe colato sulle coperte.  
Si tolse i pantaloni del pigiama e la biancheria intima. Era già mezzo duro per l'anticipazione. Il kink di Sherlock era un po' fuori dalla norma, ma John aveva voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che lo avrebbe portato fuori da quelle quattro mura fatte di sesso normale.  
Sherlock si mise in ginocchio sul letto. John stese la tovaglia e ci si sedette sopra.  
"Qui dice..." Sherlock scrutò il manuale. "Lavare il massaggiatore con acqua tiepida e sapone prima e dopo ogni utilizzo. Se si vuole, è possibile sciacquare il retto con acqua calda utilizzando una siringa rettale."  
John prese il gioco che era appoggiato accanto a lui. "Ho appena fatto la doccia, quindi non penso sia necessario." Si alzò dal letto. "Torno subito."  
Andò in bagno e lavò il dildo nel lavandino, utilizzando una generosa manciata di sapone. Si sentì un po' strano con addosso solo la t-shirt ed il suo membro semi eretto penzolante, gnignò quando Sherlock lo sbirciò dall'angolo della porta.  
"Guardati," John disse sopra il suono dell'acqua che scorreva. "Sei diventato tutto timido. Non pensavo che avrei mai visto questo giorno." Sherlock scomparve dallo stipite della porta.  
Tornati sul letto, con l'attrezzo tutto pulito, tornarono alle loro posizioni. Sherlock lesse dal manuale.  
"Stendersi su di un fianco e piegare le ginocchia vicino allo stomaco. Ciò è inteso per permettere il rilassamento e per orientare al meglio il massaggiatore verso la prostata."  
John si sdraiò sul suo fianco sinistro, verso Sherlock, fianchi sulla tovaglia. Portò in su le ginocchia, verso il suo petto, così da essere quasi in posizione fetale. Si sentiva già esposto, ma Sherlock non poteva vedere nulla da dove era inginocchiato.  
Sherlock prese un respiro corto. "Applicare una quantità libera di lubrificante nell'ano e sul massaggiatore. Questo passaggio è importante perché il massaggiatore funziona al meglio quando sospeso attraverso una condizione ambientale fluida."  
Sherlock fece un suono leggero e abbassò il manuale. Il rossore si sparse sulle sue guance e spostò le dita sul suo labbro inferiore. John sapeva che quello era un indicatore di eccitamento. Sherlock toccava abitualmente la sua bocca quando era eccitato.  
"Che c'è?" chiese John.  
"Condizione ambientale fluida," Sherlock quasi sussurrò, premendo ancora le sue dita sul suo labbro inferiore.  
John pensò che la sua reazione sarebbe dovuta essere confusione, oppure divertimento, invece il suo uccello pulsò, e lo faceva confondere ancora di più. "Ti fa eccitare?"  
Sherlock annuì. "L'idea di... dentro... e..." Si strofinò la faccia, come se fosse troppo difficile da spiegare. "Andiamo avanti."  
"Vuoi lubrificarmi tu mentre io lubrifico il massaggiatore?"  
Sherlock annuì e mise di lato il manuale. John notò la tensione nei pantaloni del suo pigiama cascante mentre questi scavalcava John per prendere il tubetto.  
Sherlock spremette una goccia collosa sulle dita di John così che potesse lubrificare il giocatto. Questi iniziò a farlo fino a quando il tocco svelto delle dita fredde e bagnate di Sherlock non lo distrassero. Sherlock mosse a cerchio due dita, lentantente, intorno a -John avrebbe detto buco del culo, ma Sherlcok avrebbe probabilmente preferito la parola ano. Comunque venisse chiamato, a John piacque e il suo membro si gonfiò in un'erezione piena.  
"Vai un po' dentro," gli disse John.  
Sherlock affondò un dito dentro di lui e l'altro tremò, stringendo le dita dei piedi.  
"Pensi che devo mettere altro lubrificante qui?" chiese Sherlock.  
"Solo un po'."  
Sherlock aggiunse altro lubrificante nell'apertura di John e fece scivolare un dito molto più in fondo.  
John ansimò, chiudendo le mani bagnate intorno al dildo. "Oh, ecco di che si parlava."  
"Ti piace." John poteva sentire un sorrisetto nella voce di Sherlock.  
"Pensavo fosse abbastanza evidente prima." Si riferiva ad uno dei loro primi intercorsi sessuali, dove Sherlock lo aveva prepotentemente toccato con le sue dita, con vigore, sul divano. Era stata un'esperienza surreale -non aveva toccato il membro di John, c'era solo Sherlock che muoveva due dita dentro di lui, respirando con forza sul collo di John, il suono osceno del lubrificante che scivolava in mezzo a loro, fino a quando John non era venuto così forte che pensava sarebbe svenuto.  
Erano incidenti come quelli che rendevano John disponibile ad indulgere in qualche strano kink.  
Quando tutto fu sostanzialmente lubrificato, Sherlock si asciugò le mani sulla tovaglia, tornò alla sua posizione in ginocchio accanto a John e prese di nuovo il manuale.  
"Posizionare il massaggiatore così che le pareti del perineo," lesse Sherlock, " -l'etichetta del braccio più spesso in alto -premeranno contro il punto agopressore del perineo quando il massaggiatore sarà pienamente inserito dentro l'ano. Il braccio ricurvo più sottile deve essere orientato verso il retro."  
John rigirò il giocattolo nella posizione corretta e raggiunse se stesso da dietro, tenendolo pronto.  
"Inserire lentamente il massaggiatore per metà dentro l'ano, il resto verrà successivamente attratto dentro il retto e si posizionerà accuratamente da solo contro la prostata, con le pareti del perineo a pressare contro il punto agopressore del perineo stesso." Sherlock mise la mano libera tra le gambe e strofinò il palmo contro la protuberanza nei pantaloni del suo pigiama. "Il canale anale, la parete frontale del retto, prostata e il punto agopressore del perineo saranno stimolati contemporaneamente. A questo punto alcuni degli utilizzatori inesperti sentiranno l'urgenza di urinare."  
John prese un bel respiro, cercò di rilassarsi, e premette la punta dei gioco contro la sua apertura. Diede una spinta decisa ma gentile.  
La plastica era calda perché era stata maneggiata, liscia, e con un po' di sforzo riuscì a trapassare la resistenza iniziale. Appena lo fece, il suo corpo fece quello che il manuale gli aveva detto -grazie alla forma del dildo, perfettamente fatto per entrargli dentro, i suoi muscoli lo attrassero all'interno per intero.  
"Oh Cristo," John ansimò. Era la penetrazione più intensa che avesse sentito. La plastica era meno flessibile di un pene e inoltre si infilava in fessure dove esso non poteva entrare.  
Sherlock abbassò il manuale e lo guardò, acuto. "Senti il bisogno di urinare?"  
"Non proprio," John ansimò. "E'... Dio. E' come se stesse toccando -tutto. Proprio tutto."  
Sherlock guardò di nuovo il manuale e lesse velocemente, il fiato spezzato, "Utilizzare il manico per posizionare l'agopressore del perineo contro le pareti del perineo. L'agopressore del perineo è locato tra l'ano e lo scroto, di solito a 4-5 cm circa dall'ano verso lo scroto."  
John non ebbe nessuno problema nel trovarlo. La pressione aggiuntiva dall'esterno lo fece ansimare a bocca aperta.  
"Quando il massaggiatore è completamente dentro l'ano, si sentirà inizialmente la pressione dell'oggetto estraneo. Per migliori risultati, concedersi dai 10 ai 20 minuti di rilassamento. In questo periodo di tempo, raccomandiamo esercizi di respirazione meditativa."  
"Fanculo a tutta quella merda New Age," disse John. Si concentrò nel rallentare il suo respiro e nel rilassarsi intorno all'oggetto. "Lo so che mi devo rilassare."  
Lo fece, dopo qualche minuto. Sherlock era assorto nel leggere in silenzio il manuale, strofinando lentamente la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni.  
"Mi sto mettendo sulla schiena," disse John. "Così sarò più comodo."  
John si girò lentamente, le ginocchia ancora piegate, a conoscenza e ansioso del pezzo di plastica su per il suo culo. Si mise sulla schiena e mise i piedi piatti sul letto, le ginocchia piegate e le gambe aperte. L'oggetto ondeggiò dentro di lui seguendo i suoi movimenti, come se l'Uomo Invisibile se lo stesse scopando.  
"Va bene," disse John, la sua voce un respiro. "Cosa c'è adesso?"  
Sherlock sembrava perso, le guance rosso vivo, lo sguardo perso anche se stava guardando il manuale, poi si schiarì la gola e tornò in se stesso.  
"Va bene," disse, la voce più spessa del solito, come se avesse mangiato un cucchiaio di miele "Adesso che si è pienamente rilassati e che si è consapevoli della sensazione dentro il canale anale, è possibile iniziare gli esercizi di contrazione. Continuare a respirare lentamente e iniziare a contrarre gli sfinteri in tempo con la respirazione. Inalare profondamente mentre i muscoli si contraggono e espirare quando questi si rilassano."  
John lo fece, respirando e stringendo i muscoli intorno al dildo. Buttò fuori il respiro con un urlo strozzato.  
"Oh Dio!" urlò contro il soffitto. "Oh Dio, cazzo."  
"E' una sensazione così forte?" chiese Sherlock.  
Adesso che John aveva contratto i muscoli questi stavano avendo spasmi contro il suo controllo, muovendo l'oggetto, muovendolo in alto dentro di lui, proprio in quel punto. Il suo pene rispose alla stimolazione battendo contro il suo stomaco, lasciandolo bagnato sotto l'ombellico.  
"Oh Cristo," ansimò John, quando le contrazioni si assestarono un po'. "Questa cosa è... cazzo..."  
"Siccome il massaggiatore è sospeso instabilmente tra il canale anale, la minore azione muscolare è individuata e trasmessa direttamente verso il canale anale, la prostata e il punto di agopressione del perineo. E' possibile aggiustare la locazione del massaggiatore incrementando o decrementando leggermente la forza della contrazione. Congiuntamente con il grado della pressione applicata al punto di agopressione del perineo, tutti i punti lungo la parete frontale del retto, dall'ano all'ampulla di vas sopra la prostata, rifletteranno diversi tipi e gradi di sensazioni." Sherlock ansimò, ansimò proprio, e portò la sua mano in basso davanti i suoi pantaloni. Affondò i denti nel suo labbro inferiore e oscillò sulle sue ginocchia mentre iniziava a muovere il polso sotto la stoffa.  
"Esatto," John disse in un ansito. Strinse di nuovo, ansimando rigido. "Proprio quello, cazzo."  
"A questo punto è possibile notare un po' di drenaggio dalla prostata. Provare a prolungarlo controllando l'angolo della contrazione dello sfintere. La sensazione profonda aumenta gradualmente ed è possibile sentire una sensazione molto più piacevole. Il glande della prostata è responsabile per la produzione di una grande percentuale dell'eiaculazione maschile."  
"Se intendi che dovrei colare come un fottuto rubinetto rotto," John ansimò, alzando la testa. "Sì, ci siamo." Il suo pene era arrossato, ballonzolante dal suo inguine, il prepuzio ritratto e il pre-sperma che scorreva quasi ad un flusso stabile. Una goccia trasparente si era formata sul suo basso ventre.  
"Contrarre lo sfintere anale con i muscoli del PC più forte possibile. Questa pratica permetterà maggior flusso di sangue nel pene. Si sentirà il pene espandere e gonfiare."  
John ci provo. Buttò la testa indietro con un urlo strangolato. Non solo il suo membro sembrava più grande, l'oggetto dentro di lui se lo stava scopando, spingendo dentro di lui, più profondo e più forte di qualsiasi altro cazzo che lui avesse avuto lì dentro, qualsiasi dita, qualsiasi cosa. Sentiva come se la parte bassa del suo corpo si serrasse intorno ad esso.  
Sherlock stava respirando velocemente accanto a lui. "E' possibile scegliere di avere intercorsi mentre si usa il massaggiatore. Questo tipo di eiaculazione sarà la più forte. Durante l'eiaculazione, le forti contrazioni orgasmiche porteranno il massaggiatore a strofinare la prostata e altri organi sessuali vitali con ogni contrazione."  
John guardò verso Sherlock. Stava ancora toccandosi, il manuale che tremava nell'altra mano. Guardò John con occhi di vetro, comunicando diversi messaggi contrastanzi -eccitazione, vergogna, chiaramente inerme verso ciò che veniva istigato dentro di lui.  
"Penso che l'unica cosa che renderebbe tutto ciò migliore," disse John, leccandosi le labbra. "Sei tu che mi cavalchi."  
"Non sono preparato," disse Sherlock.  
John prese il tubetto di lubrificante e glielo porse. Tremò perché ogni singolo movimento del suo corpo faceva fremere i suoi muscoli interni, facendo spostare il giocattolo.  
Sherlock si abbassò i pantaloni e le mutande e, rimanendo in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti. Bagnò le dita e raggiunse sotto se stesso, in mezzo alle gambe. Il suo membro era duro, il glande scoperto e bagnato, che strofinava contro l'avambraccio mentre muoveva le dita dentro di sé. Si toccò le labbra con l'altra mano, prendendo in bocca le dita, mordicchiandole. John poteva a malappena mantenere lo sguardo vulnerabile e disperato sul suo viso, il modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano. Sherlock ansimò e sospiro dolcemente mentre muoveva la mano sotto di lui, i muscoli del suo bicipite che si contraevano, rilassavano e contraevano.  
John pensò che fosse pronto quando Sherlock gli mise un preservativo e si mise a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Ma quando Sherlock raggiunse il membro di John, prendendolo per guidarlo dentro di lui, il movimento fece spostare il giocattolo e John fece un piagnucolio, realizzando che era così vicino all'orgasmo e che questa cosa non sarebbe durata a lungo.  
Sherlock era in perfetto silenzio, non respirava neanche quando affondò in basso sul membro di John. La sensazione del passaggio stretto e bagnato intorno a lui era quasi secondaria a quella dentro di lui. Sherlock lasciò finalmente andare il respiro attraverso il naso quando il suo sedere scese contro l'inguine di John.  
"Tutto bene?" John disse tremando.  
Sherlock annuì, le labbra premute in una linea sottile.  
John non si era preparato a come sarebbe stato avere Sherlock che lo cavalcava con il massaggiatore dentro di lui. Ogni movimento dei fianchi di Sherlock lo faceva spostare dentro di lui, lo fotteva più profondamente. John sapeva essere sonoro durante il sesso, ma di solito non lo era eccessivamente. Quella notte comunque, si ritrovò ad urlare, sul serio, ansimare veramente e gemere, il suono strappato da lui come se non riuscisse a fermare i vocalizzi.  
Sherlock, invece, faceva suoni più contenuti, tenendo la mano stretta sulla bocca. Non lo faceva sempre, ma lo aveva già fatto una volta, come se stesse trattenendo i gemiti.  
Qualche conforto psicologico in risposta all'essere sopraffatto dalle sensazioni forse, ma John non aveva abbastanza accesso al suo cervello in quel momento per analizzarlo.  
Infatti, quando Sherlock iniziò seriamente a cavalcarlo -forte, veloce, la pelle che sbatte, il letto dondolante- John non riusciva a pensare a niente, eccetto chiedersi se qualcuno potesse morire a causa del piacere sessuale. Scopare ed essere scopati, portati al bordo del suo limite, non poteva far altro che rimanere lì ed essere colpito.  
Poi venne, e giurò che l'intera stanza fosse esplosa a causa sua come se fosse stato spedito in un'altra dimensione. Si serrò forte intorno al plug di plastica dentro di lui e fece quasi male. E non poteva smettere di schizzare, o gemere, e la sua vista divenne sfocata agli angoli e piccoli punti danzarono di fronte a lui, sul corpo tremante di Sherlock.  
Quando in qualche modo, miracolosamente, smise di venire, prese una grande boccata d'aria e cercò di spingere Sherlock via da sé, premendo le dita sulle sue cosce.  
"Ho bisogno di togliermi questa cosa," John rantolò. "Sherlock, per favore, non ce la faccio più."  
Sherlock si sfilò da lui, dolce e aggraziato, e rotolò sul suo fianco. John si abbassò e aggrappò il manico del giocattolo, lo tolse sussultando. Venne fuori abbastanza facilmente, con un leggero plop, sulla tovaglia. Si sentiva aperto e sensibile, bagnato e non esattamente a suo agio.  
"Oh Dio," ansimò John. Lasciò una mano sul petto e guardò in basso il suo membro, ancora duro, ma che iniziava a sgonfiarsi, il preservativo cascante. Notò che la sua t-shirt e il suo stomaco erano sudati ma puliti.  
Sherlock non era venuto.  
John spostò il peso del corpo verso di lui e si premette contro il suo corpo. "Non sei ancora venuto," disse confuso, e lasciò qualche bacio lungo la mascella di Sherlock. Si mosse verso il basso, verso il collo, assaggiando il suo sudore salato. "Vuoi che ti prenda in bocca?" Si mosse sulla clavicola. "Vuoi che ti prenda in bocca, amore?"  
"No, no," mormorò Sherlock contro i suoi capelli. "Solo la tua mano. La tua mano va bene."  
John raggiunge l'asta di Sherlock e la avvolse con le sue dita. Aveva ancora del lubrificante sulla mano e Sherlock era bagnato di liquido pre-spermatico. Si mosse senza troppo sforzo.  
Sherlock cercò di portare di nuovo le dita alla sua bocca. "No," mormorò John, spingedole via con il suo mento. Lo baciò sulle labbra invece, le sentì fremere contro le sue. "Il tuo cazzo è così duro," sussurrò sulla sua bocca. Strinse e si mosse più forte. "Tutto questo tessuto erettile, congestionato di sangue."  
Sherlock tremò contro di lui. "Oh," ansimò nella bocca di John.  
"Questo glande così gonfio." Strofinò il pollice sulla punta, con lussuria. "Tutto bagnato di pre-eiaculazione. I tuoi testicoli sono pieni di sperma, pronto a mischiarsi con tutto quel fluido seminale colante dalla tua prostata e farsi strada lungo la tua uretra, spruzzare in fiocchi caldi e spessi, tutto sulla mia mano."  
"John," Sherlock ansimò sonoramente. Tirò su i fianchi verso di lui, spingendo dentro l'anello fatto con le dita bagnate.  
"Tutti i tuoi muscoli pelvici che si contraggono mentre raggiungi l'orgasmo. Dovresti provare quel piccolo giocattolino dentro di te, sentire il tuo canale stretto e bagnato stringere intorno ad esso mentre vieni, il tuo buco che lo stringe con forza, così che ti fotta." Aveva trovato un bell'equilibrio tra tecnico e sporco, una mix perfetto di perversione.  
"Andiamo, vediamo questo sperma come spruzza."  
Sherlock gemette, con urgenza e disperazione, e il suo pene pulsò nella mano di John. John sospirò deliziato mentre lo massaggiava, sentì lo spruzzo caldo contro il suo stomaco, lo sentì colare sulle sue dita. L'aria si mescolò per un momento di muschio forte e liquido seminale, testosterone un odore primordiale e biologico che neanche un libro di testo poteva descrivere. John tirò fuori ogni goccia da lui, guardando il fluido perlaceo che colava nel retro della sua mano, uscendo dalla fessura del membro di Sherlock. Sherlock tremò e fremette e si morse debolmente le dita.  
John alzò la mano e leccò lo sperma dal suo dorso. Il sapore pungente ricoprì la sua lingua. Si buttò indietro con un gemito. Sherlock fece lo stesso.  
"Questo è stato più illuminante di ogni lezione a cui abbia mai assistito," disse John. Sentiva il suo sedere ancora aperto e appiccicoso.  
Dopo qualche minuto per riprendere fiato, Sherlock rotolò verso di lui. Si sdraiò sul fianco, la guancia sul materasso, e guardò John con occhi luminosi. John sorrise e lo raggiunse con una mano per giocare con i suoi ricci disordinati, poi ricordò che aveva lo sperma su tutta la mano e la ritrasse.  
"Grazie," disse Sherlock, la voce bassa. "Lo so che è stato insolito per te."  
John ridacchiò. "Bello usare la mia conoscenza medica all'infuori del lavoro per una volta."  
"Se hai qualche inclinazione strana a cui ti piacerebbe indugiare, come si dice, ti sono debitore."  
John ghignò. "Be', mi piacerebbe vederti usare questo 'dispositivo medico'."  
"Ti piacerebbe adesso?"  
"Oh sì. E questa volta, leggerò io il manuale ad alta voce."

 

NotaAutrice:  
Il 'Pro-State' (sì, si chiama davvero così) è un massaggiatore della prostata 'medico' realmente esistente che potete vedere qui. Inoltre ho preso la roba che Sherlock legge quasi testualmente dal manuale dell'utente. Dovrei scusarmi con l'industra dei sex toys medici, ma non lo farò. ***

 

NotaTraduttrice:

*QI (Quite Interesting) è un quiz televisivo che trasmettono in Inghilterra, condotto da Stephen Fry.  
** E' chiaro che Pro-State (che in italiano si può tradurre con Pro-Stato), in inglese diventa un gioco di parole con Prostate (Prostata), che in italiano non suona bene (Pensate a pro-stato e prostata, non sono esattamente la stessa parola).  
*** L'autrice aveva postato dei link, ma non sono più funzionanti.


End file.
